Escape Alice Academy
by Rei300216
Summary: After their miracle meeting on Christmas, Mikan and Natsume long to see each other again and be together forever, even if that means leaving Alice Academy. NatsumexMikan pairing
1. Escape

*A/N This story takes place a little after Chapter 145 (or the confession chapter). If you haven't read that far yet I suggest you don't read because spoilers (duh!). This serves as an alternate ending (though the original was amazing).*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume found himself looking at the seat next to him waiting for a certain brunette to show up. Baka, he scolded himself. He holds onto her alice stone tightly, remembering Christmas. Their miracle encounter isn't enough for him. He sighs lightly and wonders of all people why did it have to be her. I will defiantly save you Mikan, he thinks to himself.

Natsume looks around the room. He sees Koko looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Damn it, he's reading my mind, I better shut him up. Natsume lights a fire on his finger and gives a warning look, that says if you tell anyone I will kill you.

"Natsume, it's time to put the fire away." Narumi says. Natsume grunts but puts out the fire, he would do anything to avoid the stupid cat mask. Natsume opens his shonen manga and puts it on his face, not listening to Naru drabble on about stupidness. I will defiantly save you Mikan.

At the end of class Natsume stands up to leave. Ruka follows, but Natsume waves his friend off. "I wonder what up with Natsume." Ruka whispers. Natsume puts his hands in his pockets and leaves the Elementary School for the main facility building. He looked up at the balcony of Mikan's room. She wasn't there, or the barrier separated them so he couldn't see.

*Mikan's POV*

I wonder how long it will take for Natsume to save me, Mikan thinks aloud to Bear. The brunette hers grunting outside her room. What is it, Mikan wonders. The door flings open. Natsume stands there panting before running over to grab Mikan. "Natsume, how did you…" Mikan starts before she is cut off by Natsume. "Shut up and run." Natsume shouts at her.

Together Mikan and Natsume exit the main facility building and run to the school entrance. "Natsume! Wait. What about Hotaru, Ruka, and the others?" Mikan asks. "I left a message for Ruka so they should be coming." Natsume says.

"How are we going to escape?" Mikan asks. "Baka, you saw how when you first came here. Natsume says exploding the wall. Together Mikan and Natsume escape Alice Academy.

*A/N Thanks so much for reading. I have been very busy with Nanowrimo and school so I haven't been able to post. Next few chapters will be longer. Next chapter will hopefully be out on Wednesday. ^-^*


	2. Flee

*A/N Thanks everyone for reading and a special thanks to the people who reviewed, StarElsie and pretty-awesome-girl11d7. If you review I will give you a special mention in the next chapter (I forgot to mention that last time) Thanks again for reading!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters

*Ruka's POV*

"Hey Imai-san, have you seen Natsume today?" Ruka asked the Ice Queen. She barely looked up and said "Why should I care about that baka, and no." The Ice Queen says. I wonder where he when, maybe to see Sakura again, Ruka thinks. A certain mind-reader nods his head at Ruka to say that he was correct in assuming that his friend was looking for Mikan.

*Natsume's POV*

Once outside, Natsume resumed running, dragging Mikan behind him. "Natsume, where are we going?" The girl whines in his ear. "To the train station, idiot." Natsume says. "Why do you always tease me?" Mikan whines. "Because it's fun." He says. "You're so mean Natsume!" the brunette complains. "Just shut up and run, I am getting tired of dragging you." Natsume says.

Mikan opens her mouth to object, but obeys. They are engulfed in the city. "Natsume, after we get to the train station where do we go?" Mikan asks. "On a train, duh. I didn't know that you were so stupid." Natsume says with a smirk. "Natsume! I mean where will we go to the train?" Mikan asks. "Your home, stupid." Natsume says.

That shuts Mikan up for awhile. Soon they reach Tokyo Station. They slow to a walk and enter.

*Mikan's POV*

Mikan walks off while Natsume buys train tickets. "I get to go home, with Natsume!" Mikan whispers excitedly to herself. "But how am I going to explain to Ji-chan?" "I guess I'll figure it out later. I hope Hotaru and Ruka are alright. Natsume said that they were coming."

Natsume walks over the his girlfriend and hands her a ticket. "Hurry up, we want to be well away from here by the time they start looking." Natsume says grabbing Mikan. Natsume pulls Mikan to the Yamanote ticket gate and insets his ticket before going through. Mikan follows silently.

"Natsume, when will the train come?" Mikan asks once they were on the platform. "In two minutes." He replies. Mikan watches as the train stops at the adjacent station. After a minute, the train picks up speed and disappears, the only color notable is the lime green line that signifies that it is a Yamanote line train.

Mikan looks down the tunnel, waiting for the lights to come. And they do. The train rushes in before stopping with a squeal. The doors open and the conductor can be heard saying the name of the station. The passengers get off and Natsume and Mikan rush on, finding seats near the back of the car.

Natsume glared at his girlfriend as she bounced up and down with excitement. "Natsume, how far are we going?" Mikan asks. "Ueno." Natsume mutters, not really paying attention to what she was saying. Natsume had caught a mysterious boy across from them to be staring at Mikan. The undivided stare unnerved Natsume, as we all know Natsume gets really jealous of any boy who shows interest in Mikan.

Natsume pulled Mikan closer so that she was nearly sitting on top of him. "Natsume?" Mikan asks surprised, but it is evident on her face that she doesn't mind being closer to Natsume. The conductor says "Ueno, Ueno." and Natsume and Mikan stand up to leave.

*Ruka's POV*

Night had already fallen and Natsume still hadn't returned. Ruka walked over to his room. A piece of paper fell. Ruka bent over to grab it. It said

Ruka,

If you are reading this and wondering where I am, then don't worry. I have successfully escaped with Mikan. Take Hotaru and go to Mikan's village. Burn this after you have read it.

Natsume.

Ruka smiled and headed over to Imai-san's room. He knocked. There was no reply. She must be in her lab, Ruka thought. He headed over to the Technical classes labs. Ruka carefully ran up the stairs to Imai-san's lab.

*Hotaru's POV*

"Ok, I just have to finish this and" Hotaru started to mutter to herself before she was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door. Hotaru sighed and opened it to reveal Nogi. "What do you want Nogi?" Hotaru asks, clearly annoyed. "Can I come in?" Nogi asks. Hotaru sighs and lets him in, closing the door behind him.

"So what is it?" Hotaru asks coolly. "Natsume has escaped with Mikan and he wants us to follow." Nogi says. "Let me see." Hotaru says. Nogi hands the note over. Hotaru reads it quickly before throwing it in the fireplace. "Let's go then." Hotaru says.

"About that, Imai-san, what about the gate?" Nogi asks. Hotaru sighs before lifting up her electrical shock absorbing cream. Nogi nods.

*Mikan's POV*

Together, Mikan and Mikan exit the train and stand on the platform at Ueno Station. Natsume walks off, leaving Mikan to chase after him. "Mikan, do you remember how to get home?" Natsume asks. "Yep, take the Joban line to Fujishiro." Mikan says excitedly at the thought of going home. Natsume buys the train tickets and soon they find themselves on the platform waiting for the train.

Eventually the train comes. There is a flash of blue and the squeal of the train stopping. The train cars are empty. Natsume and Mikan enter and sit down. "I can't wait for you to meet my Ji-chan." Mikan says. Natsume grunts. "Come on Natsume be happier." Mikan says pouting.

*Natsume's POV*

They had only been on the train for thirty minutes before Mikan falls asleep against Natsume's chest. Natsume looked around carefully for any signs of the teachers. There was none. Natsume relaxes, he could barely believe that he was getting away with escaping and especially with Mikan.

Natsume smirks at the thought of how frustrated the ESP would be when he found out.

After what seemed like an hour, they were at Fujishiro. Mikan is still sleeping. "Hey, polka wake up." Natsume says shaking her. She doesn't wake. Natsume sighs and brings his lips to hers. It works and Mikan wakes up surprised to see Natsume so close.

Natsume pulls Mikan out of the train car. Mikan is still speechless. Soon they are out of the station and Mikan is skipping out in front of Natsume. From the top of the hill, Natsume could see the whole village of where Mikan grew up.

"Come on Natsume, let's go see Ji-chan." Mikan says, grabbing Natsume. Mikan runs down the hill, dragging Natsume to her house. "Ji-chan!" Mikan shouts. An old man comes out. "Mikan!" Exclaims her grandfather. "Ji-chan, this is my friend Natsume, we have escaped Alice Academy." Mikan says happily.

*A/N Thanks for reading. I will update hopefully by Friday. I will do a scene from the ESP's POV in the next chapter. Thanks for all the support. ^-^*


	3. Return

*A/N Sorry for the late update, I have been hard at work on Nanowrimo, but here it is Chapter 3!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*ESP's POV*

A guard walks towards the boy sitting across the large room. "Where is the girl, I told you to bring her?" He asks irritably. "My apologies sir, but it seems like Sakura Mikan has escaped." The guard says sincerely. The boy stands up angrily. "How? When?" The boy shouts. "The guards at the door say that around 10:00 this morning, Hyuuga Natsume attacked them and escaped with Mikan." The guard says. "Damn that boy." The ESP shouts shaking.

*Ruka's POV*

The two passed over the gate on Ruka's eagle. They were electrocuted by the gate. Ouch, Ruka thinks as he drops to the ground, well at least I am alive. He stands up and waves to the bird. "Come on Nogi, to the train station." Imai-san says. Ruka nods. "You are paying for the tickets." Imai-san says with money signs in her eyes. "Imai-san…" Ruka starts, but shuts up when Imai-san shows a picture of him kissing Sakura on the cheek. Ruka blushes, "You're not selling them are you?" Ruka asks, turning to see some of his forest friends lining up to buy pictures. "Hey Imai-san! We have to go!" Ruka shouts. Imai-san nods and gets on her swan scooter. Ruka hopelessly chases after her.

*Mikan's POV*

"What do you mean escaped Alice Academy, were you not happy there?" Ji-chan asks. Mikan shakes her head. "Why don't we go inside." Mikan says, looking at Natsume who was looking around anxiously. Ji-chan nods and leads them inside. They all sit around the table. "What happened at Alice Academy?" Ji-chan asks.

"Well I meet my mom. But then while escaping…" Mikan starts and sniffles. Ji-chan nods understandingly. "After that, Shiki-san said that he would be the new middle school principal if the elementary school principal stopped sending Natsume and others on dangerous missions. But in the end, the ESP only agreed if he could keep me locked up, away from everyone. Ji-chan, it was horrible." Mikan says, running up to her grandfather. Ji-chan pats Mikan's head. "And then Natsume found me, and I promised to wait for him to save me." Mikan finishes. "Then you kissed me." Natsume says. Leave it up to Natsume to says something perverted, thinks Mikan. "Natsume!" Mikan says as Ji-chan laughs.

"Mikan, why don't you show Natsume around." Ji-chan says standing up. "Ok Ji-chan!" Mikan says cheerfully "Come on Natsume!". Natsume stands up and follows his overenthusiastic girlfriend out of the house.

*Hotaru's POV*

They where finally on the Joban line heading home. Is it really ok to leave Mikan alone with that pervert? Hotaru thinks to herself. Nogi was watching as the world skipped by out the window. "I hope Natsume and Mikan got out alright." Nogi says. "Let's not announce our arrival immediately, I what to catch them doing something." Hotaru says with money signs in her eyes. "Imai-san…" Nogi starts but Hotaru just flashes the picture to get him to shut up. "Fine, I have to tell our families." Nogi says. Hotaru ignores him.

*Persona's POV*

"Yes ESP?" asks the teacher. The principal looks distressed, staring out the window. "Persona, it seems that Sakura Mikan, Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, and Imai Hotaru have escaped." The ESP says turning around "I need you to collect them." "Of course." Persona says, smirking at the thought of collecting his favorite Kuro Neko. Persona leaves the room. (Please don't kill me for the short POV. If you want more (longer) Persona POV's then leave a review)

*Mikan's POV*

"So that's it Natsume!" Mikan says happily concluding her tour of her village to her boyfriend. Natsume grunts in response. "Let's go sit over by the river." Mikan says skipping over. Natsume follows and they sit down.

"Hey Natsume, I haven't properly thanked you for rescuing me." Mikan says "So thank you, Natsume!" Natsume looks at her. "I know, I know. I need to give you a gift." Mikan says. Natsume smirks. "I already know what you want." Mikan says. "And what would that be?" Natsume teases. "A kiss." Mikan says. Natsume smirks again. "So then kiss me." Natsume says.

Mikan blushes. Mikan leans closer to Natsume. Soon their lips meet. Natsume pushes hard against Mikan and pushes back. Natsume pulls away. "Now do it again." Natsume says. Mikan flushes even darker. "Why do you always do that Natsume?" Mikan asks. "I don't know, because it's funny." Natsume says "Or maybe because I love you Mikan." Mikan blushes even deeper (if that is even possible) "I love you too Natsume." Mikan says. Natsume kisses her again.

*Hotaru's POV*

Click, click, click. Perfect, know I can make both of them do whatever I want, Hotaru thinks with a smirk. (There's a reason she's called the blackmailing queen). Hotaru looks at the picture of her best friend kissing Natsume, taking note of how red she was. Hotaru smiled.

*A/N Thanks for reading. Sorry again for the late update. The next one will hopefully be out on Sunday! ^-^*


	4. Hotaru

*A/N Sorry for the late update, I have been really busy. Finally, Chapter 4!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice of any of it's characters

*Natsume's POV*

Where are Ruka and Hotaru, at least she isn't around to photograph us. A certain Kuro Neko sleeps restlessly. First, he wasn't used to sleeping in a futon, and second, the ESP must have noticed their disappearance. They would be perused. He opens one eye to look at Mikan as she slept. She was drooling, disgusting.

Uh, she even sleep talks. Natsume knew that he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

*Persona's POV*

Finding them wouldn't be much of a problem for our masked teacher, but bringing them back would be rather difficult. Persona sighs. He was going to attract stares, as always. (Don't kill me over the short POV! Persona is so hard to write!)

*Ruka's POV*

Ruka was looking forward to going home. He held onto his eagle tightly as the world soared under him. I hope Natsume and Sakura are alright, Ruka thinks to himself. Imai-san would have found them by now right, or is she still hiding trying to take embarrassing photos of them. Ruka sighs, Imai-san is so mean.

A strong wind picks up, blowing fiercely at his face and hair. The village where he and Natsume grew up grows closer. Ruka easily spots his house from a distance and guides his eagle towards there. He lands and the eagle flies off, probably finding a perch somewhere in the nearby woods. The mice and other rodents run towards Ruka, happy about his return.

He opens the door to his house. The hinges squeal a little. Ruka sees his mother. She comes running towards him and pulls him into a tight hug. "My baby!" She cries. "Mother stop, I'm twelve." Ruka says, still pleased to see his mother again.

"I know, we missed your birthday!" Ruka's mother says. "It's ok." Ruka says, "Where's Natsume?" Ruka's mother asks "Aoi-chan finally came home recently." "I know." Ruka says "Natsume is somewhere safe, he told me to come here and tell our families that we escaped Alice Academy."

"Escaped?" Ruka's mother asks surprised. "If only you knew what the teachers put us through." Ruka says. "Tell me, tell me!" Ruka's mother says. "First I want to see the Hyuugas." Ruka says. "Of course." His mother says.

Ruka nods to his mother and starts to run up the hill to the Hyuuga residence. He knocks on the door, trying to regain his breath. The door opens. "Ru-chan!" Aoi says. "Aoi-chan." Ruka says. Mr. Hyuuga comes to the door. "Ruka? What happened? Where's Natsume?" Mr. Hyuuga asks. "Natsume and I, as well as two of our friends escaped Alice Academy. Natsume is in Satsuki village." Ruka says.

*Hotaru's POV*

The raven haired girl smiles. I guess I have enough blackmailing material, besides that idiot is probably starting to worry. First, Mom and Dad need to know I'm home, Hotaru thinks. She starts to her house.

Hotaru opens the door. Her mother sits at the table. She looks rather depressed. The sudden draft of cold air causes her to look up. "Ho-Hotaru?" Mom asks. She slowly stands up and walks over to her daughter and then hugs her tightly. "It's ok Mom." Hotaru whispers.

"How did you come here?" Mom asks. "I escaped." Hotaru says. "Escaped?" Mom asks. "I also met Subaru." Hotaru says. "Subaru-chan? Is he alright?" Mom asks. "He's fine." Hotaru says.

"Why, why hasn't he replied?" Mom asks. "The school won't let him, because of an incident when he was in elementary school. He still cares for you a lot." Hotaru says. "Thank goodness." Mom says.

*Mikan's POV*

"When are they going to be here?" Mikan asks. "Shut up polka, you're being annoying." Says Natsume, sliding his shonen manga off his face for a second. They are lying against a tree in Mikan's yard.

Mikan looks anxiously for any signs of her best friend. Mikan catches sight of her, walking over to them. Mikan jumps up and runs to Hotaru. "Hotaru!" She exclaims happily, trying to hug her, but only to be shot by Hotaru's new, improved Baka Gun.

Invention #054 Automated Baka Gun

When flicked on, it will locate any idiots and fire automatically.

It's more powerful sister has also been upgraded to the Automated Baka Cannon.

"Ouch! It hurts Hotaru!" Mikan says. "If it hurts then stop being an idiot." Hotaru says. Mikan wipes away her tears. "Hotaru, can I hug you?" Mikan asks pleadingly. "Come here dummy." Hotaru says. Overjoyed, Mikan starts running at Hotaru and hugs her. Hotaru smiles and flashes the picture to Natsume.

Natsume raises an eyebrow by doesn't do anything more.

*A/N Thanks for reading and all the support! I promise that the next chapter will be out on Tuesday. On Wednesday, I will publish the first chapter of my new Gakuen Alice fanfic. Don't worry Escape Alice Academy will still be on going! Thanks again! ^-^*


	5. Ruka

*A/N Thanks everyone for reading so far. Um, I don't really know what else to say here. Here's chapter 5!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume glares at Hotaru, of course she photographed it. Hotaru smiles, knowingly that she beat Natsume. "Hotaru-chan, where's Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asks. "He went home to tell his family and Natsume's that they escaped." Hotaru says. "Ruka-pyon's village?" Mikan asks.

*Ruka's POV*

"Can Aoi-chan come with Ru-chan to see Natsume?" Aoi asks. Ruka regretfully shakes his head. "Aoi-chan." Her father says. "I have to go see Natsume." Ruka says. Mr. Hyuuga nods. "Tell him that we are coming." Mr. Hyuuga says. Ruka nods before leaving. "Bye, Aoi-chan!" Ruka says.

Ruka calls for his eagle to take him to Satsuki village. Ruka was interested seeing the village where Sakura-san grew up. I hope Natsume is alright.

*ESP's POV*

Damn that brat! The ESP was visually frustrated, so much to the point of it affecting his health. "I'm fine!" He says, pushing Luna away. And I was just going to get her to do her missions, he thinks, shaking in fury. Why did he have to stupidly let Natsume continue in the Dangerous Abilities class?

*Hotaru's POV*

Mikan insisted on them running around town, going on what she called a 'fun shopping trip'. Hotaru sighs and somehow resists the urge to pull out her Automatic Baka Gun. At least this gives me time to think of ways to blackmail them with the picture, Hotaru thinks with a smile while her best friend runs around the dress shop, remarking loudly about the ones that she thought was cute.

Almost everyone was surprised to see them, but Hotaru quickly explained that there had been an occurrence at the academy and everyone was on temporary leave. If only that where the true case. Although Mikan is being incredibly annoying as normal, Hotaru was quite happy to be able to spend time with her friend.

Of course, just as Mikan pulled them out of the shop, she had come up with the perfect blackmailing plan.

*Natsume's POV*

Mikan went out with Hotaru, which is a good thing because know he had some quite time. Still reading his manga, Natsume kept a watchful eye for Ruka. Damn that stupid girl, now because she has that stupid picture, she would defiantly try to make money off it and blackmail him. Damn it!

Well, one benefit to live outside of the academy is that there is no Koko to read your thoughts. Natsume hears a twig snap behind him. He turns around quickly and lights a fire. "Natsume, don't worry, it's me." Ruka says.

"Ruka, did you talk to them?" Natsume asks. Ruka nods. "Since Aoi wanted to come, they are coming here in a couple of days." He says. Natsume sighs. "Did Hotaru take a picture?" Ruka asks. Natsume nods. "She said she was going to on the way here. I told her to stop, but she just wouldn't listen." Ruka says.

"Where are they?" Ruka asks. "Somewhere in town messing around." Natsume says. Ruka nods. Natsume sits back down and puts his manga on his face.

*A/N Sorry that the chapter is so short, the next one will be longer I promise. Hopefully the next one will be out on Thursday. I am still trying to come up with a title for the new Gakuen Alice fanfic. Please PM me with ideas. Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to read the new fanfic which will be out tomorrow! ^-^*


	6. Freedom

*A/N Thanks to all who read the new fanfic! Um… I really don't know what else to put here in this space. So thanks for reading and here is Chapter six!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Ruka's POV*

Hotaru and Mikan come home around noon. "Ruka-pyon!" Mikan exclaims happily. "Hi Sakura." Ruka says. "How was it visiting home?" Mikan asks "How was Aoi?" "It was alright. Aoi was fine, she's actually coming here with Natsume's dad soon." Ruka says. Mikan smiles.

"Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, I'm going to see Ji-chan." Mikan says before running off.

*Mikan's POV*

It's great to see Ruka-pyon, Mikan thinks as she skips away. I haven't really been able to have a proper chat with Ji-chan yet, Mikan says.

Mikan's house is up ahead. Aoi is coming, Mikan thinks. "Mikan, where's Hotaru and Natsume?" Ji-chan asks. "Their out in the field with Ruka-pyon, he's another one of my friends." Mikan says. "How many people are you going to bring here, the whole school?" Ji-chan asks. "No, just Ruka." Mikan says.

"Mikan, I've been worried about your studies, I'm not worried about the other much." Ji-chan says. "I'll be ok, my uncle and Shiki-san have been tutoring me." Mikan says. "But if you're out for much longer…" Ji-chan says. "But if I go to school, the academy will be able to find us, at least that's what Natsume says." Mikan says.

"He's probably right about that." Ji-chan says. "About Natsume, he's not just my friend…" Mikan starts to say. "I know." Ji-chan says. "H-how?" Mikan asks. "I saw you two." Ji-chan says. Mikan blushes real hard. "It's ok, if he saved my Mikan from the academy then he's fine with me." Ji-chan says and Mikan blushes harder.

Ji-chan laughs.

*Natsume's POV*

"You know this won't last forever, the academy will find us." Hotaru says. Natsume sighs, pulling his manga off his face. "I already knew that, anyone but that idiot would." Natsume says. "So then what are we going to to?" Ruka asks.

"Well if the ESP knows she escaped, he would say that Shiki wasn't suitable to be her guardian and then take her." Hotaru says. "I can't let that happen." Natsume says. Hotaru smirks. "So when they find us, we should say that no matter what Mikan says, we took her and this was all our fault." Natsume says. "Natsume, wouldn't that cause more problems…" Ruka says.

"I know, but we cannot let the ESP have control over Mikan." Natsume says with a sigh. "This is really a troublesome situation." Hotaru says. "Yeah." Ruka says. "Let's just hope that the academy doesn't come too soon." Hotaru says. Ruka nods.

Natsume puts his manga over his face, blocking them out.

*Persona's POV*

*Plays Persona's theme (I always thought I was forgetting something, and this was it!)

Unknown to Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru, a certain teacher was watching them, calculating when to stop this game and collect them. It felt good to be away from the ESP, far away. Yukihara-sensei, no shut up, why am I thinking about him, the masked teacher thinks as he leans against a tree.

Ugh, I should just collect them and leave, she reminds me too much of him, Persona thinks with a sigh.

*A/N Thanks again for reading. This chapter was intentionally short. The next chapter will be up on Saturday. Thanks again for all the support, it really means a lot to me.*


	7. Capture

*A/N Sorry this is late! Thanks for reading this fanfic!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Mikan's POV*

It was another sunny day and they were all hanging around on the river. Hotaru flashes something to Natsume. Natsume lights a fire on his finger. Hotaru grabs her flying swan and starts to fly off. What were they doing? Mikan wonders and Natsume launches an attack at her friend.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouts at him. Natsume turns to look at her. A piece of paper flutters down from Hotaru. Mikan runs over to grab it. She turns it over and falls down in shock. How did Hotaru get this? Mikan wonders. "Hotaru!" She screams. Hotaru smirks. Natsume comes over and grabs it. He lights is on fire and glares at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, you big dummy!" Mikan screams. Hotaru was obviously enjoying this, much to Natsume annoyance. Natsume launches another attack, this one actually hits the swan, causing it to fall out of the sky. When it was low enough, Hotaru jumped and made a safe landing. "Natsume, you owe me 3000 yen." Hotaru says plainly.

"And why should I owe you." Natsume growls at her. "Because you broke my invention." Hotaru says. "And you take embarrassing photos, so we're even." Natsume says. He walks away, pulling Mikan with him.

A crack forms in the ground.

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume stares wide eyed at the crack. Damn it! How did he find us so easily. Natsume thinks as he lights fire in his hands. "Natsume?" Mikan asks. "Stay back Mikan." He growls. Mikan looks at him confusedly.

"I know you're there Persona!" Natsume shouts. A voice laughs. "I knew you would." Persona says as he steps out of the forest. "Persona?" Mikan asks surprised. "Ruka, Hotaru, take Mikan to safety, I will hold off Persona." Natsume says.

"But Natsume…" Ruka starts to say but is cut off by his friend. "Just take her and go, Mikan is all that matters." Natsume says. Persona smirks and makes a fissure to encircle them. Damn it! Hotaru grabs her Baka Gun and starts shooting.

It knocks Persona's mask off. "Mikan, nullification." Natsume shouts at her as Persona grabs her. Persona was visibly angary, if she got infected it would spread, fast. Natsume's warning has no effect and Mikan's wrist turns black. Natsume launches an attack. Persona avoids it. "Get your filthy hands off her." Natsume growls.

Persona lets go and Mikan falls in a crumpled heap on the ground. They all run towards her. Mikan's arm is completely covered in black and it starts to cover her face. "Hot." Mikan mutters. Then the world goes black.

*A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger. Don't worry, the next chapter will be out in an hour. I will publish two more chapters of this story before I go on temporary hiatus. Thanks again for reading.*


	8. Finding

*A/N Sorry this is late. Thanks for reading (I know this is kind of repetitive). Anyways, this chapter is going to be about how Persona found them. Um, please don't be harsh about OOC stuff because Persona is so hard to write in character. Thanks again for the support.*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or it's characters

*Persona's POV*

The first place I should look is in Natsume's village, Persona thinks as he approaches Tokyo station, ignoring the stares he was attracting. He is tempted to take off his mask and infect one of them, but of course he would get into trouble. Persona sighs.

*Time skip to when Persona arrives in Natsume's village*

Persona walks through the more hidden streets to the hill where the Hyuuga residence is. He recognizes the blonde boy at the house to be Ruka Nogi, Natsume's friend who was also an Alice and accompanied him to Alice Academy.

Persona silently approaches, relying on the cover of the nearby woods for cover. Persona overhears their conversation. "Ruka? What happened? Where's Natsume?" Mr. Hyuuga asks. "Natsume and I, as well as two of our friends escaped Alice Academy. Natsume is in Satsuki village." Ruka says. Satsuki village, that must be where Mikan grew up.

Persona sighs, traveling to another village was going to be annoying.

*Time skip to when Persona arrives in Mikan's village (I skip these parts because they are boring train scenes)*

Persona sees Mikan and Hotaru walking down the street and ducks quickly into an alleyway to avoid being seen. Luckily Mikan was too focused on the shop displays and Hotaru was too focused on keeping Mikan from strangling her to notice him.

After they passed, which was pretty obvious by the lack of noise, Persona leaves the alley and walks over to the woods.

To his luck, Mikan lived very close to the woods so it was easy for him to watch them. I'll give them a few days so that they can have their fun, and I can stay away from the ESP, Persona thinks as he watches them from the undergrowth.

*A/N Thanks to everyone for reading, the next one will be out soon and advance the plot, I just thought it would be good to write this for all those who were wondering how Persona found them so fast. Thanks for the support. ^-^*


	9. Mikan

*A/N You're all amazing! Thanks for reading! I can't believe that this story made it to chapter nine. Thanks for all the support.*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume wakes up. Everyone is still asleep. "Mikan." Natsume mutters, remembering that she had been hurt. Mikan's other arm now was black. She was shaking. She won't survive much longer. "Persona, how much longer till we get back to Alice?" Natsume asks.

"We're almost there." Persona says. Natsume casts another worried glance at Mikan. Ruka wakes up. "Is Sakura okay?" Ruka asks. "No, she needs medical attention quick." Natsume says. "Her heart is probably already corroding." Persona says. "If she dies, I will kill you." Natsume growls at Persona.

Persona turns around. "I think you need to put on your mask, the ESP will want to give you a mission." Persona says, attaching the mask on Natsume's face. Natsume groans from the headache that it causes. "Why do you have to do this to Natsume?" Ruka asks.

Hotaru wakes up and looks at Mikan. "She's gotten worse." Ruka says. "What happened to Natsume?" She asks. "Persona put on the cat mask." Ruka says. Hotaru nods. Tokyo Station approaches them. "We're almost here." Ruka says.

Natsume looks up. Damn you Persona, Natsume thinks. I would be escaping if not for Mikan being in critical condition. "Don't hate me Natsume." Persona says "It's your fault." "You're the one who hurt Mikan." Hotaru says.

*ESP's POV* 

Persona's late, the ESP thinks. Those kids are so troublesome. "ESP, we have word from Persona." A guard says. "What is it?" The ESP asks. "They are approaching the academy and Mikan is injured." The guard says.

*Mikan's POV*

Everything hurts. Mikan was burning up. The black spots are appearing down her legs. Mikan could hear muttering but could not make out what they were trying to say.

*A/N Sorry for this being short and later. Thanks for reading. I hope we can met up again after my temporary hiatus. Even my cat face is crying ^,-^ Bye! ^,-^*


	10. Tsukiko

*A/N Hi everyone! I'm back, with stories. Here is the first one, Escape Alice Academy chapter ten! I'm going to finish this story today so you can look forward to that. I missed you all so much and I started getting withdrawal symptoms so I'm glad to be back. See you all later. Here is Chapter 10!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Ruka's POV*

They are almost at Gakuen Alice. Mikan's condition had gotten even worse. Her left leg was corroded and the black marks had started on her right. Ruka is starting to wonder if she would make it. It seems hopeless.

They finally reach Gakuen Alice. The large gates open. Several of the guards are lying unconscious. Persona steps out of the car to investigate. There is a high school girl, still in uniform, with an owl. Ruka turns to his friend. Natsume grumbles something. "Do you know her Natsume?" Ruka asks. Natsume nods.

"When I say go, run to the main building as quick as you can." Natsume says. Ruka looks at him. "Why? Who is she?" Ruka asks. "Kurosawa Tsukiko, mind controlling alice, dangerous abilities class, right." Imai-san says. Natsume nods.

Outside, a fight had begun between Kurosawa and Persona. Kurosawa had evidently been escaping when Persona showed up. Kurosawa had even more alice restraining items then Persona (and if you remember that scene from the anime, you know he has a lot). Apparently, they restrained her alice so much, that she could only mind control her owl companion.

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume knew Tsukiko from occasional mission pairings that they had. Tsukiko was alright but would attack anyone who got in her way. It would be best for the others to get out of here. Natsume could take care of himself, but Natsume wouldn't be able to forgive himself if the others got hurt.

Tsukiko sends her owl after Persona. It is obvious that she was aiming towards his mask and earring. Before the gates could close, Tsukiko slips outside and takes off her alice restraining items. "Now!" Natsume yells at Ruka. Ruka and Hotaru took Mikan and escaped in the direction of the main building.

Natsume relaxes a bit, knowing that they will be out of harms way. Tsukiko would probably use them to distract Persona, now that her alice wasn't restrained anymore. Tsukiko turns around. She looks at Natsume. "Hey Natsume, if you want to, you can escape with me. Or do you want to stay behind with that girl that you're trying to protect?" Tsukiko says. Natsume shakes his head.

Tsukiko shrugs and starts to walk away from the academy. Tsukiko's alice is so strong that's it's a mystery how she ended up at the academy. If Natsume knew that Mikan was alright then he might have taken her offer. Ruka and Hotaru would follow with Mikan.

Natsume turns his attention back to Persona. The owl had succeeded in removing Persona's mask. The owl is still furiously attacking at Persona's earring (the one that protects him). The gates close behind Tsukiko. There probably was no chance of her returning. She would probably be a good ally in keeping the academy away after they had escaped. But because Mikan was injured, they were all stranded.

Tsukiko's owl had finally succeeded in breaking Persona's earring. Persona shouts in agony of his body being corroded by his own alice as Tsukiko's owl flies off to join it's master. Natsume soon after, follows his friends to check on how Mikan was.

*ESP's POV*

News of Kurosawa Tsukiko's escape had finally reached the ESP. He was furious. Why is everyone escaping? He thinks angrily aloud. Narumi comes in, looking like he didn't want to be there. "What is it Narumi?" He asks irritated. "Um, Mikan, Natsume, and the others have been brought back. Mikan is in the hospital, gravely injured by Persona's alice." Narumi says, clearly he didn't want to be telling the ESP all of this.

The ESP was slightly happier at this. "Capture and bring Natsume here." The ESP says. Narumi sighs, he probably was expecting this. Narumi leaves. The ESP smiles, thinking of ways to punish Natsume for escaping. He hopes that the stealing alice girl would recover soon, he needs her alice.

*A/N Thanks for reading. Next part will be up soon. My cat face is finally happy again! Bye! ^-^*


	11. Heal

*A/N Ok, nothing much for me to say here. So here is Chapter 11*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Ruka's POV*

They reach the main building fairly quickly. Narumi-sensei rushed Mikan to the infirmary and sent Misaki-sensei to get Imai-san's older brother. Mikan has gotten even worse. The likeliness that she would survive is lowering quickly by the minute. Narumi leads them to her room. Mikan is now shaking uncontrollably.

Imai-san's brother came quickly. He sits beside her and starts to use his alice. After a few minutes, Mikan seems a little better, but not much. Imai-san's brother's alice was strong, but maybe not strong enough to defeat Persona's after this amount of time.

What was even more strange is the fact that Natsume hadn't shown up yet. Narumi-sensei left, to go see how things were. He never returned.

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume is surrounded when he attempts to get to the main building and see Mikan. Obviously, the ESP wanted to give him a mission. He wasn't going to comply so easily. Narumi uses his alice and Natsume faints.

After Natsume regains consciousness, Narumi leaves the room. Natsume glares at the ESP. "Let me see her." Natsume says. The ESP smile. "You're going to have to go on a mission, to Z" The ESP says. "I won't." Natsume says, his temper rising. "If you don't, you know what will happen." The ESP says. Natsume glares at him. "It's convenient the Persona already put on the mask, Kuro Neko." He says. Natsume growls.

"But I guess you won't go unless you can see her." The ESP says. Natsume makes no reply. "I'll let you see her, but you should know that after she gets better, I need the stealing alice girl." The ESP says. Natsume's eyes widen, though the ESP can't see because of the mask. Now he was pushing it. Natsume lights a ball of fire. The ESP smirks. "Or would you rather let me have her die now?" He asks. Natsume extinguishes the flames and is dragged out of the room.

*Hotaru's POV*

Mikan was slightly better, but not by much. "Why don't you insert a stone into her?" Hotaru asks. Subaru looks up at her. "If Mikan is touching your alice stone, she will absorb it and then it will heal her a lot quicker." Hotaru says. Subaru looks to Jinno-sensei. He nods and Subaru starts to make the stone.

In a few minutes, the stone is made. Hotaru puts it into Mikan's hand. Everyone looks on. Sure enough, the stone starts to shrink. The process takes awhile. After it finishes, Mikan looks a lot better. Slowly the marks start to fade. Now they are only at the point of origin. The mood lightens. She was saved.

The alice stone seems to have run out so Subaru finishes healing her with his alice. Then Natsume enters. He seems stressed out. Persona is with him. Natsume relaxes a little when he sees that Mikan is alright. "Persona, I don't care about what the ESP thinks. I will not let you hurt my students!" Jinno-sensei shouts, sending out a powerful blast of his alice. Hotaru turns to look at Mikan. She is fully healed and is sitting up. "Go!" Jinno-sensei shouts at them, removing Natsume's cat mask.

They were all surprised at Jinno-sensei's actions but left quickly. Hotaru pulls Mikan along. "What happened?" Mikan asks. "We don't know." Subaru says. The noise had stopped, and Persona is chasing after them.

*A/N Thanks for reading. Sorry if Jinno was a little out of character, I guess that's the point. See you all soon, bye! ^-^*


	12. Final Escape

*A/N Yay! It feels so good to be back. After this, there will only be one more chapter of Escape Alice Academy. I'm excited and sad. Still, I love you all and here is Chapter Twelve!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Mikan's POV*

They finally reach the woods, gasping and panting for breath. Mikan is still wondering what had happened while she was out. Subaru left the group for the high school division, saying that since his job was done, he didn't want to get into more trouble.

They have lost Persona, for now. "Why did Jin-jin do that?" Mikan asks. "We don't know." Hotaru says. That's what Subaru said. "What if something happened to Jin-jin? We need to check on him!" Mikan exclaims. Hotaru sighs. "No, the priority here is getting out of here safely." Hotaru says.

"Hey, aren't we in the Northern Woods?" Ruka asks. Hotaru nods. "Then why don't we get Bear to distract Persona." He says. "If Bear is here." Mikan says. They all turn to look at her. "When I was in the mansion, Bear was with me." Mikan says. "Let's check." Ruka says. "I'll go!" Mikan exclaims cheerfully, running off in the way of Bear's cottage.

Worried, her friends follow her. Bear is cutting wood, like when they first saw him. Mikan runs up to him. Bear's eye flashes. He runs towards Mikan and hugs her. Everyone sighs with relief. (I guess they were expecting Bear to attack her).

Persona shows up. Bear's eye flashes again. He runs towards Persona and uppercuts. Persona gets hit by surprise. Bear then launches into a series of attacks (too quickly to even comprehend). They all run off to escape.

They crash out of the Northern Woods. Some guards are there. Natsume uses his alice and the back away. They continue to the gate. Natsume explodes it (again!) and they exit.

*A/N Sorry this is short but thanks for reading. Last chapter will be out soon! Bye! ^-^*


	13. Ueno

*A/N Hi! This is the last chapter! It's official. My first complete story on Fanfiction. The support has been amazing. I love you guys so much! Thanks for reading all the way through. Please read my other fics as well! Ok so here it is, the last chapter, Chapter 13!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Mikan's POV*

They are at Tokyo Station. "So where are we going?" Mikan asks. "I don't think that we should go home, just yet. They found us too easily last time." Hotaru says. "So then where?" Mikan asks. "I guess we should just stay in Tokyo for awhile then." Ruka says. "Let's go to Ueno!" Mikan says. "Why Ueno?" Hotaru asks. "Because they have a lot of museums and stuff like that." Mikan says. "We aren't here to do stuff like that." Natsume says. "It would be perfect if they had Howalons." Mikan says. "I thinks she's in her own little dream world." Hotaru says.

"Just make a decision already. They are probably already searching." Natsume says. "Fine Ueno." Hotaru says. "Those uniforms, you must be from Gakuen Alice." A voice says behind them. The rest of them turn while Natsume buys the tickets. It was a couple of girls. "Wow, they're so elite." One of them says.

"You know, I saw another one of them, an older girl. Around high school." The one who first spoke says. "Really. They look young, like elementary school. But why are they here. I heard that the security is very strict and they can't leave." The second girl. "So they escaped." The first girl says. "I wonder why kids keep escaping." The second girl says. "Why don't we bring them back." The first girl says.

Natsume grabs Mikan and Ruka from behind and pulls them towards the ticket gate. Hotaru follows. "Hey, wait up!" One of the girls calls after them. "So rude." The other says. They soon are safely on a train on the Yamanote line to Ueno. After a couple of stops, they get off. They put their tickets through the gate and exit.

"Let's go to the zoo!" Mikan exclaims excitedly. "Let's just do it, to keep her happy and hid us." Hotaru says. Natsume nods. They walk towards the zoo. Since it was a weekend, it was rather crowded.

Once inside, Mikan runs around, marveling at the animals. Hotaru smiles, they should be able to hide for awhile. They had escaped Gakuen Alice.

*A/N I know that this was rather short. Still thanks for reading all the way through. I will also update Bring Back Mikan four chapters. I will also publish two chapters of a new fanfic and one of another. Love you all. Let's meet again in another fanfic! ^-^


End file.
